Just Give Me The Your Love
by Kazawa No Ghita
Summary: Bagaimana perjuangan ItaSasu untuk mendapatkan cinta dari KyuuNaru? Apakah mudah atau malah sulit. Jika penasaran ikuti saja Fic ini dari awal cerita hingga akhir cerita Aku juga menyelipkan beberapa pair dari chara lainnya ... Semoga suka dengan My First Fiction ... dan Jangan lupa REVIEW'a ... Sensei,Senpai, dan Teman-teman ...
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang amat cerah, terdapat pemuda yang sudah sangat rapi dengan seragam sekolah miliknya. Pemuda berambut kuning secerah mentari, bermata biru shappire sebiru lautan, kulit secoklat caramel dan lembut selembut kain sutra, tiga garis harus di kedua pipi chubby-nya, dan bibir yang menggoda. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut. Setelah rapi, Naruto pun turun menuju meja makan. Terlihat di sana, terdapat orangtua-nya beserta kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ohayou, minna" sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan" balas mereka serempak.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kyuu-nii, dan Dei-nii, Naru berangkat dulu ya. Jaa~" sahut Naruto yang langsung pergi.

"Naru-chan, tidak sarapan dulu?!" tanya Kushina setengah berteriak, yang diketahui ibu dari Naruto.

"Tidak!" balas Naruto juga setengah berteriak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author © Kazawa No Ghita**_

_**Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Ghita cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing © SasuNaru and ItaKyuu**_

_**Warning © Typo, OOC, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, DLL**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto mempercepat laju motornya menuju sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, gerbang sekolah pun terlihat oleh kedua manik shappire indah itu. Sekolah yang terkenal di Jepang, _**Kohoha Senior High School. **_Terlihat beberapa anak-anak yang terlambat Naruto memarkirkan motor, ia langsung melesat ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. XI-A, itulah yang tertera di papan kecil dekat pintu kelas Naruto.

"_Ohayou_ … hosh … Kurenai-_sensei_," sapa Naruto, dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto_. _Kau terlambat lagi, sekarang kau berdiri di tengah lapangan bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang terlambat juga!" ucap Kurenai-sensei tegas.

"Baik, sensei," sahut Naruto pelan.

Dengan lemasnya, Naruto berjalan ke lapangan. Tentu saja setelah menaruh tasnya di kelas. Satu per satu anak tangga Naruto turuni, dengan lemas. Sesampainya di lapangan, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus berat. Bukan hanya kali ini Naruto terlambat, jadi mungkin Naruto sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, mungkin hukuman hari ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Karena, saat Naruto mendongakkan kepala, matanya membulat sempurna. Di lihatnya, guru paling galak seantero _**KSHS **_ini adalah guru penghukum anak-anak yang terlambat, Asuma-sensei.

'_Sial!_' dengus kesal Naruto dalam hati. Asuma-sensei pun memberikan hukuman, sesuai pemikirannya tadi. Hukuman Asuma-sensei memang di luar logika, mungkin kali ini mereka semua harus membuat tempat penyimpan baru dan luas di otaknya. Karena, hukuman Asuma-sensei kali ini adalah membaca buku di Perpustakaan yang memiliki beribu-ribu halaman dan menghafal setengah buku itu. Anak-anak hanya bisa berdo'a saja, agar mereka dapat melakukan hukuman itu dengan mulus.

Tapi, tidak buat Naruto. Dengan santai, Naruto membaca dari halaman ke halaman. Pasti kalian juga tak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto sesantai ini, kan? Alasannya hanya satu, buku yang Naruto baca adalah buku tentang Kesenian. Karna bagi Naruto, pelajaran Kesenian itu paling mudah.

~~~~~~~K.N.G~~~~~~~

_** Ning… Nong… Ning… Nong…**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa/i berhamburan ke tempat paling di nanti, kantin. Begitu pula, siswa/i yang terkena hukuman akibat terlambat, bisa menghirup udara bebas kembali. Kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya.

_** Tap… Tap… Tap…**_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, berparas tampan, mata hijau palenya yang indah, dan membawa dua bekal di kedua tangannya. Dengan santai berjalan mendekati bangku Naruto,

"Naruto," sapa pemuda itu, sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"E-eh, Ga-gaara?!" kaget Naruto, karna di kagetkan oleh pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

"Iya, ini untukmu," ucap Gaara datar, sambil menyodorkan bekal yang tadi ia bawa.

"Arigatou," sahut Naruto dengan senyum manisnya, hingga menimbulkan semburat tipis di wajah Gaara.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Hanya hening yang tercipta dari mereka berdua, diam dan menikmati makanan yang sedang di makan. Tak ada yang mau angkat bicara, walau itu hanya satu kata. Mulut mereka seakan terkunci, banyak yang ingin di bicarakan, tetapi, tak bisa di lontarkan. Hati yang berbicara dan mata yang mengisyaratkan. Itulah yang mereka lakukan, hingga …

_** BRAKK…! **_

"Naruto!" sahut seseorang dengan keras, membuat seisi kelas hening.

"_EKH! _Ino-chan," pekik Naruto, saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Ino-sahabatnya.

"Naruto, Naruto, hosh … hosh, Kyuu-senpai, hosh … hosh," ucap Ino dengan nafas satu-satu.

"Tenang dulu, Ino-chan. Ada apa dengan Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto.

"Okey, Kyuu-senpai berkelahi di belakang sekolah …" kata Ino dengan jeda.

"Dengan Pein-senpai dan Deidara-senpai," lanjutnya yang di hadiahkan pekik'an keras Naruto.

"APAA?!" pekik Naruto keras dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Gaara dan Ino yang diam mematung.

Dengan amarah yang menyelimuti, Naruto berlari menuju belakan sekolah. Dan benar kakaknya, Kyuubi sedang berkelahi dengan teman-teman kakaknya. Muka Naruto memerah menahan marah. Uuppss, mugkin tidak untuk kali ini, kemarahan Naruto sudah di ambang batas karena ulah kakaknya yang sudah tak bisa di maafkan. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ….

"_NAMIKAZE KYUUBI …. !_" teriak Naruto denga satu tarikan nafas.

Semua orang yang berada di situ diam, termasuk perkelahian tersebut berhenti. Namikaze Kyuubi atau Kyuubi, nama yang membuat Naruto harus mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Kyuubi beserta orang sekitar hanya berkeringat dingin, termasuk Pein dan Nagato yang menjadi lawan Kyuubi diam mematung. Dengan aura yang mematikan Naruto berjalan santai menuju Kyuubi, hinggan Naruto mengangkat tangannya, dan …

_** PLAK .. !**_

Dengan sangat 'halus' Naruto menampar Kyuubi di depan semua orang. Kyuubi hanya membulatkan matanya, karena dia tidak pernah menerima tidakan seperti ini dari Naruto. Yang lain hanya shock melihat adengan tersebut. Kyuubi, laki-laki tampan dan pintar di sukai banyak perempuan, di tampar dengan sangat 'halus' oleh adiknya sendiri, Naruto.

"Na… Na… Naruto… !" kaget Kyuubi saat Naruto menamparnya.

"Kyuu-nii, Pein-senpai, dan Nagato-senpai. Sekarang ikut aku ke ruangan Tsunade-sama, dan kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing ..!" ucap Naruto ala memerintah.

Semua menurut. Dengan santai, Naruto berjalan ke ruangan Tsunade-sama. Tak memperdulikan nasib tiga pemuda yang mengikutinya. _**'Ruang Tsunade-sama'. **_Tulisan yang tertera di papan dekat pintu. Keringan dingin berjatuhan dari pelipis ketiga pemuda tersebut, Kyuubi, Pein, dan Nagato. Naruto? … Iya dengan mengetuk pintu tersebut. Setelah dapat izin dari pemilik ruangan, Naruto, Kyuubi, Pein, dan Nagato memasuki ruangan Tsunade-sama.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Naruto," ucap lembut Tsunade, setelah melihat yang menemuinya adalah Naruto.

"Iya, baa-chan. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan ketiga pemuda ini, yang telah berkelahi di belakang sekolah setelah jam istirahat," jelas Naruto panjang.

"Hmm, apakah kau ada saran, Naru?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ada, baa-chan," sahut riang Naruto, sambil berjalan ke meja Tsunade.

"Oke, aku setuju," senyum Tsunade, setelah mendapat saran hukuman untuk Kyuubi, Pein, dan Nagato.

Setelah berbincang panjang. Naruto, Kyuubi, Pein, dan Nagato kembali kelas masing-masing. Di perjalanan, Naruto hanya tersenyum malaikat, mungkin bagi kaum adam mereka pasti langsung terpukau. Tapi, tidak untuk Kyuubi, Pein, Nagato, senyum itu bagaikan senyum iblis. Hanya satu yang dapat mereka lakukan, apa? Komat-kamit baca do'a agar mereka selamat dan tetap hidup, kenapa? Nanti kalian akan tahu.

~~~~~~~K.N.G~~~~~~~

Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung duduk di bangku-nya. Naruto melihat sekeliling, semua sibuk sama kegiatan masing-masing. _'Terlambat lagi ..' _batin Naruto malas. Inikah contoh yang harus di tiru dari para _sensei _di sini. Seperti _sensei _yang satu ini, terlambat dan suka memberi alasan yang tak masuk akal sama sekali. Hah, malas sekali untuk di pikirkan. Saat Naruto mau memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba...

_** SETT ..!**_

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut putih perak, mata sayu, dan setengah wajah di tutupi masker, Kakashi Hatake, nama laki-laki tersebut. Saat Kakashi hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba murid-muridnya memotong pembicaraan dengan berkata …

"_AKU TERSESAT DI JALAN YANG BERNAMA KEHIDUPAN .."_ teriak murid-murid di dalam kelas dengan nada mengejek.

"Hehehe, Gomensai, minna .." ucap Kakashi tersenyum dengan wajah Innocent.

"Oke, sekarang kita langsung masuk ke materi," lanjut Kakashi yang langsung berwajah serius, dan mengajarkan materi Matematika ke murid-muridnya.

___**Ning… Nong… Ning… Nong…**_

Bel pulang pun, sudah berbunyi. Seluruh murid pun keluar dari kelas masing-masing, kecuali gadis manis berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto. Ia masih setia di dalam kelas, berselang beberapa menit Naruto pun keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya di tujuan, Naruto melihat tiga mobil berjejer rapi di sertai pendampingnya a.k.a mobil Derek. Ternyata, Naruto ingin melaksanakan hukuman untuk trio rusuh tersebut, KyuuNagaPein.

Merasa sudah waktunya, Naruto pun menyuruh supir mobil Derek tersebut untuk jalan sambil membawa tiga mobil tersebut. Dengan tenang Naruto menunggu pemilik mobil tersebut keluar. 30 menit Naruto menunggu, keluar pemilik mobil tersebut …

"Naru..,"sapa Kyuubi dengan santai.

"Iya..,"balas Naruto.

"Kamu belum pulang?"Tanya Pein, sambil berjalan mendekat di ikuti KyuuNaga.

"Belum," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang duluan ya, Naruto,"pamit Nagato,Pein, dan Kyuubi yang sepertinya belum menyadari akan sesuatu hal.

"Ya,"balas Naruto dengan singkat.

Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini,Naruto pun berjalan santai menuju motor sport _Jingga _miliknya. Setelah menyalakan mesin motornya, Naruto melajukan motornya. _'Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar sini, harus segera menutup telinganya rapat-rapat,' _batin Naruto merasa kasihan pada orang-orang tak bersalah yang sebentar lagi harus pergi ke THT, Rumah sakit, ataupun Klinik.

Di tempat Kyuu,Pein,Naga. Sepertinya mereka belum sadar apa yang terjadi dengan suasana sekitar, sampai mereka sampai di tempat dimana mereka memarkir mobil mereka. Keheranan pun terjadi, karna mereka hanya melihat secarik kertas, dan bukan mobil milik mereka. Daripada tambah bingung, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membaca secarik kertas tersebut…

_**Untuk Kyuubi, Nagato, dan Pein**_

_**Aku yakin pasti kalian mencari mobil milik kalian**_

_**Sayang sekali ya, mobil kalian telah di Derek ke suatu tempat**_

_**Hanya aku yang tau tempat tersebut**_

_**Ini baru awal dari hal yang sedang ku rencanakan**_

_**Kuharap kalian suka dengan hadiah ini ^^**_

_**Dari Uzumaki Naruto**_

_1 detik …_

_2 detik …_

_3 detik …_

_4 detik ..._

"_**NARUTOOO …..!**__"_ teriak mereka bersama dengan sangat menggema sampai-sampai gunung-gunung sekitar meletus, dan beberapa kakek-nenek harus menerima ajal mereka saat itu juga. Sepertinya, saat ini mereka bertiga harus berolahraga siang-siang untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

… _**To Be Continue …**_

* * *

_Ini fic pertamaku, jadi kalau jelek mohon maaf. Ghita ucapin terima kasih kepada sensei, senpai, dan teman-teman, yang udah nyempetin baca fic pertamaku ini ^^ Sekali lagi, Arigatou … minna-san ^^. Dan sekarang saatnya kalian semua yang udah nyempetin baca untuk REVIEW fic pertamaku ini … Oke, jika ada yang ingin memberi kritik n saran juga boleh ^^ … *Karnaakujugamembutuhkan. Pastinya untuk kelanjuttan fic ini jika semua suka-_- … Ku harap kalian suka .. *berharap_


	2. Chapter 2

_1 detik …_

_2 detik …_

_3 detik …_

_4 detik … _

"_**NARUTOOO …..!**__" teriak mereka bersama dengan sangat menggema sampai-sampai gunung-gunung sekitar meletus, dan beberapa kakek-nenek harus menerima ajal mereka saat itu juga. Sepertinya, saat ini mereka bertiga harus berolahraga siang-siang untuk kembali ke rumah mereka._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author © Kazawa No Ghita**_

_**Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Ghita cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing © SasuNaru and ItaKyuu**_

_**Warning © Typo, OOC, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, DLL**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebuah Mansion yang besar dan megah, dengan cat yang begitu elegan jika di pandang, dan di beberapa sisi halaman Mansion ini, terletak _Mini Garden Flower _yang indah. Tak lupa, di belakang Mansion ini terdapat halaman yang cukup luas, dengan hamparan rumput dan 2 pohon yang sudah tua namun tetap indah bila dipandang. Di sinilah tempat tinggal keluarga _Namikaze-Uzumaki_. Keluarga yang terbilang haromis, dan juga pemilik dari Namikaze Corp.

_**Di Dalam Kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki …**_

Naruto yang sepertinya sedang asik membaca komik sambil mendengarkan music di _Mp3 _dan pastinya sudah sampai rumah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Naruto pun tidak juga merasakan _Aura Mematikan _yang keluar dari tubuh seseorang yang mungkin belum ada di sekitar Naruto. Namun, author saja sudah bisa merasakan _Aura _tersebut. Sampai merinding author di buatnya, bisa-bisa author pingsan kalau _Aura_ _Mematikan _itu belum juga hilang, dan…dan- (Readers: Kembali ke cerita, Author! *smbilngelemparsendal… Author: Haha, iya2 backtostory)

_**DRRTT….DRRTT… **_

Naruto yang masih dengan kegiatan asiknya, harus segera terusik karna sebuah getaran di _Smartphone _miliknya. Setelah di lihat ternyata sebuah telepon dari seseorang.., entah dari siapa. Tapi, Naruto tetap mengangkat telepon itu

"_Moshi-moshi" sapa Naruto_

"_Naruto, kau Naruto kan?" tanya langsung seseorang di seberang sana._

"_Iya, kenapa kamu tau nama saya? Dan siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto balik._

"_Ini aku Ikari, masa kau lupa?" ucap seseorang di seberang sana, tak lain adalah Ikari._

"_Ekh?!.. Ha-hahaha, maaf-maaf. Karna sudah lama, jadi… ya begitulah,"ucap Naruto disertai tawaan kecil._

"_Ya ya ya, Whatever. Oh ya, Naruto aku sedang menuju ke Konoha. Aku ingin kau menjemputku di Stasiun, jam 4 sore. Boleh kan?" menjelaskan dan bertanya kepada Naruto._

"_Oke, akan ku jemput bersama Kyuu-nii," balas Naruto._

"_Ya sudah, Naruto. Aku ingin kembali tidur, Jaa~" pamit Ikari, sembari menutup telepon._

Selesai bertelepon, Naruto kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. Lama-kelamaan, Naruto menjadi mengantuk. Akhirnya, Naruto tidur di sofa dengan earphone masih terpasang di telingannya dan music yang masih berjalan, sembari mengiringi Naruto ke alam mimpi. Belum lama Naruto tidur, tiba-tiba ….

_**BRAAKK…!**_

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan sangat 'HALUS' dan menampakkan seseorang yang terlihat sangat lelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi yang harus berjalan kaki dari sekolah hingga rumah, dengan panjang jalan +10km. Sebenarnya bisa naik Taxi, Bis, ataupun kendaraan lain, tapi apaboleh buat Kyuubi hanya memiliki uang yang di bawah standar. Dengan lelah, nafas memburu, dan keringat yang masih membasahi wajahnya, Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Saat melewati sofa yang tadi menjadi tempat tidur Naruto, dan sekarang menjadi tempat ringisan Naruto. Karena, saat Kyuubi membuka pintu rumah dengan sangat 'HALUS' di situlah Naruto terjungkal dari sofa yang ia tiduri, dengan posisi yang kurang elit. Kyuubi sedikit menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam sambil menahan sakit akibat terjungkal dari sofa. Naruto mungkin telah keterlaluan, tapi apa boleh buat Naruto tak mau kejadian 10 tahun lalu terjadi kembali. Sudah cukup Naruto bersedihan waktu itu, ia tak mau bersedih lagi. Ingin meminta maaf, Naruto bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar Kyuubi. Sesampainya di depan kamar Kyuubi, Naruto sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi, akhirnya Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi,..

_**TOK..TOK..TOK**_

"Hmm?" sahutan Kyuubi dengan malas plus lelah.

"Kyuu-nii, aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Terserah," ucap Kyuubi yang masih malas plus lelah.

Naruto pun memasuki kamar Kyuubi, di lihatnya Kyuubi yang sedang meniduri ranjang _King Size-nya. _Naruto pun mendekati Kyuubi, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sebelum…

"Kyuu-nii,," panggil Naruto pelan.

"…." tak ada balasan dari Kyuubi.

"Maaf, aku tahu,, aku sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, ini yang terbaik. Asal Kyuu-nii tahu, aku melakukan ini karna, .. karna, aku gak mau kejadian 10 tahun lalu terulang lagi," ucap Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

_Di tempat yang cukup jauh dari kerumunan orang. Terdapat gudang tua yang besar, di dalamnya ada sekisar 5 orang sedang mengepung seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun, berambut pirang, dan memakai sebuah kalung yang sepertinya sedang di incar oleh kelima orang tersebut._

"_Hiks..Hiks..Hiks," tangis bocah tersebut._

"_Hahaha, nangis sekeras mungkin bocah. Gak ada yang akan mendengar,"ucap pemuda yang berada di sekitar bocah itu._

"_Yap, sekarang aku ingin kau melepaskan kalung Kristal segienam itu. Baru kami akan melepaskanmu," lanjut teman pemuda itu._

"_Hiks..Kyuu-nii..Hiks," tangis bocah itu lagi._

"_Hentikan tangisanmu itu, dan cepat berikan kalung itu seka-,"_

_**BRAAKK….!**_

"_NARUTOOO..!" teriak bocah lain berumur 7 tahun, yang berhasil mendobrak pintu gudang tua tersebut._

"_Kyuu-nii….!" teriak Naruto pada kakaknya, Kyuubi. _

_Naruto pun langsung memeluk Kyuubi. Tangis Naruto pun pecah kembali di dalam dekapan Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendelik tajam pada kelima pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya, mereka terkepung. Tanpa basa-basi, melihat mangsa mereka di rebut oleh seorang bocah. Kelima pemuda tersebut langsung menyerang Kyuubi, segera menjauhkan Naruto, dan terlibat perkelahian di sana._

_**BRAAKK…!**_

_Pintu pun terdobrak kembali, tetapi yang muncul kali ini adalah sekelompok orang-orang berseragam lengkap. Ternyata, mereka adalah kelompok polisi yang sempat di hubungi Kyuubi sebelum menuju tempat Naruto. Mengarahkan senjata api, polisi mengepung balik kelima pemuda tersebut, yang di ketahui adalah buronan yang selama ini pihak polisi cari._

_Otomatis perkelahian pun berakhir, kepolisian menangkap kelima pemuda tersebut. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sepertinya sudah babak belur sana sini. Di bantu Naruto, Kyuubi berusaha berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Sebelum itu, mereka di hentika oleh seorang polisi._

"_Kau Namikaze Kyuubi?" tanya polisi itu._

"_Iya, saya sendirim," balas Kyuubi._

"_Terima kasih, berkat kalian kami berhasil menangkap mereka," senyum ramah terkembang di bibir polisi tersebut._

"_Senang bisa membantu," ucap Kyuubi, Naruto pun hanya bisa diam mendengan pembicaraan mereka berdua._

_Selesai bercakap, Naruto pun berusaha memapah Kyuubi keluar dari gudang tua itu. Pusing dan perih di sekujur tubuh. Itu yang dapat di rasakan Kyuubi._

_**SETT….BRUUKK…!**_

_Kyuubi pingsan di tempat. Tangisan Naruto pun pecah kembali (lagi) dengan di sertai teriakan minta tolong. Para polisi pun segera membawa Kyuubi menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuubi langsung di periksa. Detak jantungnya melemah, seperti maut akan segera menjemputnya. Para keluarga yang berada di sana pun, tidak bisa menahan tangis terutama Naruto._

_Tiga bulan berlalu, setelah Kyuubi dinyatakan koma. Naruto yang senantiasa menemani Kyuubi, di situlah Naruto membuat janji. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuu-nii, berkelahi lagi,' batin Naruto sedikit miris. Bula keempat, Kyuubi tersadar. Keluarga tampak menarik nafas lega. _

_Saat itulah, Kyuubi tidak pernah berkelahi lagi. Naruto terus berusaha menghindari Kyuubi dari perkelahian, walau harus Naruto yang menjadi korban. Asal Kyuubi tidak mendapati kejadian yang sama._

_**FLASHBACK : OFF**_

Tanpa sadar butiran air mata pun keluar dari mata shappire Naruto. Melihat itu, Kyuubi langsung memeluk Naruto, lalu segera menenangkannya. 'Gomen, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud,' gumam Kyuubi, namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"Tak apa-apa, Kyuu-nii," ucapnya, kemudian senyuman pun terkembang di wajah Naruto.

~~~~~~~K.N.G~~~~~~~

Sesuai janji, Naruto segera menjemput Ikari, sepupu Naruto. Tadinya, hendak mengajak Kyuubi. Tapi, karena Kyuubi terlihat lelah Naruto pun tak jadi mengajak Kyuubi. Dengan menaiki _Lamborghini _jingga milik Kyuubi, Naruto menambahkan laju mobilnya agar segera sampai di stasiun.

Sampainya di stasiun, Naruto sudah dapat melihat orang yang di cari tengah menunggunya. Gadis cantik, berkulit putih mulus, berambut _Navy Blue tergerai_, mata _Eclipse _birunya, _Dress _merah se-lutut, dan dilengkapi _High-heels _merah. Naruto turun dari mobil, lalu berjalan menemui Ikari.

"Hai, Ikari," sapa Naruto saat sudah dekat dengan Ikari .

"Hai juga, Naruto," membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Kau tak berubah, Naruto. Kyuubi mana?" tanya Ikari.

"Iya, kau juga tak berubah. Kyuu-nii ada di rumah, masih lelah akibat pulang sekolah tadi," jelas Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali," ajak Naruto sambil membawakan barang-barang Ikari.

"Oke," setuju Ikari.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil setelah memasukkan barang-barang ke garasi. Setelah itu, Naruto menancapkan gasnya menuju ke kediamannya.

~~~~~~~K.N.G~~~~~~~

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi. Naruto dan Ikari masuk ke dalam Mansion Namikaze-Uzumaki. Setelah menaruh barang-barang di ruang tamu, Naruto langsung membangunkan Kyuubi yang tertidur pulas. Kesal karena tak kunjung bangun, Naruto mendapatkan ide yang brilian. Ia panggil Ikari untuk membangunkan Kyuubi.

"Kenapa harus memanggil aku? Dan Kenapa harus membangunkan Kyuubi?" tanya Ikari berturut-turut.

"Pertama, karena hanya kamu yang dapat membangun kan Kyuubi yang tertidur sangat pulas, yang pastinya setelah _Kaa-san_. Kedua, agar Kyuu-nii terkejut akan kehadiranmu, dan sekalian aku masakkan makan malam buat kita, karena sudah waktunya makan malam. Karena, tak mungkin kita menunggu _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _pulang, yang sedang pergi mengantarkan _Dei-nii_ menjenguk salah seorang keluarganya," jelas Naruto panjang x lebar (?)

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak makan malam dulu," ucap Naruto sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyuubi.

Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, Ikari pun membangunkan Kyuubi dengan caranya. Ikari mendekat ke ranjang, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Membelai surai jingga milik Kyuubi, mengecup kening Kyuubi, lalu berbisik di telinga Kyuubi.

"Kyuu.., bangun. Jika kau bangun aku akan memberikan kau buah kesukaanmu," bisikan singkat dari Ikari.

Mendengar ada yang ingin memberikannya buah kesukaannya, Kyuubi perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Alangkah terkejutnya, saat Kyuubi membuat mata, langsung di sambut senyuman manis Ikari di depan wajahnya. Langsung saja, Kyuubi menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ikari. Tersenyum puas, Ikari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hai, Kyuubi," sapa Ikari pada Kyuubi yang masih terkejut.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Kyuubi.

"Begitukah, sambutanmu akan kehadiranku?" ucap Ikari, berpura-pura kecewa.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya kaget," kata Kyuubi, yang sudah bisa mengontrol rasa kagetnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita turun. Naruto sedang menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Ikari sebelum keluar terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuubi langsung menyusul Ikari yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat Ikari dan Kyuubi telah turun. Naruto, segera melepaskan celemek yang masih setia hinggap di tubuh Naruto. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang tersedia, saat ingin makan.…,

_**Ceklek…!**_

Pintu rumah terbuka, memuncul kan dua orang paruh baya, Kushina dan Minato. Naruto yang melihat _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ nya sudah pulang, langsung menyambut mereka.

"Tadaima," sapa Kushina.

"Okaeri, _Kaa-san Tou-san,_" balas Naruto.

"Dimana Dei-nii?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Deidara menginap di rumah sakit, mungkin dua tiga hari baru akan pulang," jelas Minato.

"Hmm, sepertinya ada yang selesai masak nih," ucap Kushina saat mencium aroma makanan.

"Iya, aku tadi memasak makan malam. Karena, aku kira _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan pulang lama," kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makaannn..," ajak Kushina dengan semangat. Naruto dan Minato hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Kushina.

Saat mereka bertiga, sampai di ruang makan. Kushina dan Minato terkejut dengan kehadiran Ikari yang tengah makan bersama Kyuubi. Merasa ada seseorang, Ikari ataupun Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang. Di dapatnya Minato dan Kushina yang tengah menatap mereka. Kyuubi hanya terdiam, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Ikari, ia turun dari kursinya berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan menghadap Minato maupun Kushina.

"Konbanwa _Kushina-san, Minato-san,_" ucap Ikari seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Kapan kau sampai, Ikari?" tanya Kushina seraya memeluk Ikari.

"Baru saja, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu," balas Ikari, sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ya sudah, karena sekarang sudah pada lapar, mari kita makan," ajak Minato.

Semua menurut, mereka pun menyantap makanan buatan Naruto dengan nikmat dan lahap. Di sela-sela makan pun, di adakan percakapan kecil. Selesai makan dan membereskan meja makan, semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Berbincang-bincang tentang keluarga Ikari yang masih berada di Kiri atau kegiatan Ikari selama di sini.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Semua keluarga pergi ke kamar masing-masing, yang pastinya hendak bersiap untuk tidur. Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, indah. Semua anggota keluarga pun sudah ingin terlelap, dan bersiap untuk menyambut esok hari.

~~~~~~~K.N.G~~~~~~~

Pagi yang cerah, dimana orang-orang telah memulai aktifitas mereka. Termasuk keluarga Uzumaki ini, usai sarapan Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Minato juga sudah bersiap pergi ke kantor, Ikari dan Kushina? Mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali entah kemana, pastinya setelah menyiapkan sarapan. Merasa sudah tak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Minato berangkat sekolah/kantor.

_Konoha Senior High School, _telah di ramai oleh para siswa atau siswi yang telah berdatangan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sudah sampai sejak dari tadi. Sekarang pun sudah berada pada kelasnya masing-masing.

_**-Kelas XI-A- NarutoClass**_

_Naruto POV__

Di deretan bangku paling belakang, dimana tempat aku dan teman-temanku berkumpul. Kami selalu seperti ini setiap hari, entah istirahat ataupun pagi hari seperti ini. Kali ini, aku bersama teman-temanku sedang bertopik anak baru yang akan memasuki kelas kami,

"Kalian tahu, katanya sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru, berasal dari Iwa," ucap pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Benar, menurut kalian murid baru kita itu perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanyaku pada yang lain.

"Menurutku, laki-laki," balas gadis berambut _BubbleGum, _Haruno Sakura.

"Perempuan," balas Kiba.

Yang lain hanya terdiam, entah itu tertarik atau tidak. Masih asik pada kegiatan masing-masing, entah itu baca buku, menata diri, tidur, mendengarkan music, dan meng-Galau. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir.

_Normal POV__

Sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kelas Naruto 'kan? Sekarang kita pindah ke kelas Kyuubi, yang berada di lantai tiga. Sepertinya, kita harus _extra_ mencari sosok pemuda itu, mungkin kita harus berkeliling sekolah baru bisa menemukan pemuda itu. _Why?_ Karena, ia tak suka berada di kelasnya yang sangat berisik dan hanya berisi 'kan anak-anak idiot (lupakan).

_**-AtapSekolah-**_

Kali ini, kita telah menemukannya di atap sekolah bersama dua rekannya. Siapa lagi kalau buka Pain dan Nagato, yang pernah menjadi korban hukuman Naruto.

_Kyuubi POV__

Menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahku dan memainkan sedikit helaian rambutku. Bersama dua temanku, tapi tidak terlalu aku anggap keberadaannya.

"Kalian tau, menurut kabar yang tersebar, sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru, katanya berasal dari Kiri," ucap Nagato.

"Benarkah?" ucap Pain dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Yap," jawab antusias Nagato.

Aku tak terlalu berminat akan pembicaraan ini. Aku memilih memejamkan mata, sambil menikmati udara sejuk ini. Walaupun, sebagian pemikiranku memiliki rasa ingin tahu.

_Normal POV__

'_Test..' _

'_Oke, untuk seluruh murid dari kelas X hingga XII, di mohon untuk berkumpul di lapangan. Ada pengumuman yang harus di sampaikan oleh Kepala Sekolah, terima kasih,'_

Mendengar itu, seluruh siswa dan siswi langsung berhamburan menuju lapangan. Berbaris menurut kelas masing-masing. Melihat seluruh murid telah hadir, Kepala Sekolah pun memulai pengumumannya.

"Baiklah, saya akan memulai pengumumannya," ucap kepala sekolah yang ber-name tag, Tsunade.

"Hari ini sekolah kita kedatangan tiga murid baru, pindahan dari Iwa dan Kiri. Sekarang, kalian boleh memperlihatkan diri dan memperkenalkan diri," lanjut Tsunade sedikit lebih panjang.

Datang dua pemuda tampan dan satu gadis cantik. Membuat mata para murid menjadi terbinar-binar dan lope-lope. Tapi, tidak untuk Naruto beserta Kyuubi yang langsung membeku di tempat. Serasa lemas kaki mereka, seakan tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuh mereka. Keringat pun mengucur dari pelipis mereka,

"Me-mereka…, ti-tidak mu-mungkin.., mustahil,"

"Ini mungkin.., hanya khayalan..," batin Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

…**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_Maafkan Ghita karena telat Update. Sebenarnya, Ghita udh mau Update 2 minggu lalu. Tapi, karena Ghita ada UTS, tugas, dan juga sakit jadi Ghita pending. Sekali lagi maaf ya, minna-san… *bungkuk-bungkuk. Maafkan juga, kalau chap ini malah makin ancur dari pada chap sebelumnya *maklumnewbie*-_- dan Ghita janji akan Update lebih cepat._

**-ReviewAnswer-**

_BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime : _Pasti ^^, makasih telah Review.

_Zhiewon189 : _Hahaha, aku sengaja membuatnya begitu. Kalau soal ItaSasu, itu kita lihat chap depan yaa.. ^.^ terima kasih.

_Uchiha Syerrent- chan 2 : _Makasih^^, begitu pula denganku, sweatdrop pas baca bel masuk itu-_-

_Puchan : _Pasti, NaruKyuuDei mereka laki-laki di Fic ini ^-^ , terima kasih.

_Mitako hinaru : _Makasih ^.^, udh mau menunggu.

_Leomi no Kitsune : _Tidak apa-apa, Leo-nee. ^.^ Terima kasih atas kritiknya, semoga chap ini n selanjutnya feel/emosinya dapet yaa.. Arigatou, telah mau menunggu,

* * *

Oke, Ghita udh selesai bales Review chap sebelumnya. Sekarang bagi para Readers yang udh nyempetin baca Fic abal ini mohon untuk memberikan REVIEW n REVIEW ^.^ … ^-^ Terima Kasih


End file.
